1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing technology, and more particularly to the technique for modifying the image of a subject's face naturally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for modifying the image of a person's face by image-processing have been known. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-62865 has disclosed a method of producing a natural, comfortable image of a child's face by combining the image of a man's face and the image of a woman's face. In addition, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-255066 has disclosed a method of modifying the image of a woman's face to obtain the image of a beautiful woman's face.